


DICE DICE BABY

by Oh_well_its_me



Series: Papa Kich (I'm a serious writer) [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: A group of clowns adopts a little boy.Ouma Month Day 9 Domesticity & Day 10 DICE
Series: Papa Kich (I'm a serious writer) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	1. Chapter 1

DICE was coming back to their base after getting away with spray painting when all of them heard it.

Out of the dumpster that was hiding the entrance was coming out crying.

As a leader he took it upon himself to check it out and crawled in there.

It was heartbreaking to see a baby amongst the trash, so obviously miserable and abandoned. The previously joyful evening took a turn into a chaotic night.

At that time he was sixteen, freshly scouted into Hope's Peak and starting high school for a second time there. Few DICE members were also high schoolers, but generally speaking none of them counted as an adult.

They did what they could, though. The baby was cold and dirty, so Sepia prepared a bath and wrapped the little boy in some blankets afterwards. Cinnamon went to get baby formula from the store, for once their constant thinking about food was a good thing. Emerald yelled after them to take diapers too. And Blonde, who's responsive for sewing all of their costiumes got to his machine and started working on baby clothes.

In an emergency they didn't talk about what they should do long term and Punch just took the infant to her bedroom for the night. She's the unofficial mom of the group so that didn't have to be discussed either. Next day he arranged a meeting and he knew from their faces what they're all going to say.

\- We're keeping him.

Yup, didn't even get a word in.

It wasn't like he really wanted to argue with it, only felt like he should. They all had school, taking care of the baby would require sacrifices he doesn't intend to let his subordinates make.

Both Punch and Red were seniors in high school and should focus on their studies, so they can go to college. With their mom friend and cool uncle energies they would be the most eager to drop everything and do the parenting. Then was a year younger Blues, he could at least rely on him not to abandon his dreams for babysitting, nothing would tear that emo from pursuing graphic design.

Next in line was Kokichi himself, the so-called Wildcard, because they couldn't assign him one color. As a Hope's Peak student he was supposed to be set up for life and all he cared about was ensuring a good future for his found family anyway, so technically it would be the wisest for him to take the responsibility.

But factually, he was (not even fully) a 16 year old struggling with his own issues, in no way mature enough for this.

It's a good thing they were all in this together, ready to face the challenge as family does. Some nights when he couldn't sleep he would wonder if it's the best they could have done for that child. Maybe it could have a better life in a normal family after adoption... or it could have been much worse. During the day the guilt would diminish, they weren't "normal" but they were happy and that's what matters. Well, what also matters is that they're criminals entangling a baby in that mess.

So doubt remained, but life went on and they became accustomed to the new routine. The quarters filled up with blankets and toys, probably only Sepia trying to keep them organized.

Bumblebee, Emerald and Red were sure to spoil the little one to the core, always there for playtime and buying new things whenever something caught their eye. Sepia did her best to keep her girlfriend away from toy stores and Punch had a talk with Bumblebee to calm him down, but Red remains unstoppable.

Blondie also went a bit overboard with the outfits, but everybody loved that, so he only had to put his foot down when the idea of making an instagram account for the little fashionista came up in that empty blonde head.

Keeping Punch from getting too involved was the hardest and he literally had to take the baby with him to school a few times for her not to do just that or stay home. Good that he could just go to his lab then instead of the classroom where the nerds of his class sat even though it wasn't mandatory. His skin crawled at the idea of them seeing this side of him. Those are the people he would not use the baby talk in front of. The nightmare fuel that is the thought of one of them,  _ cough _ Harukawa  _ cough _ , causing harm to the baby was just a bonus.

Anyway, this might be the only time he won against Punch. She was very insistent on the kid staying in her room, because, well, to put it lightly Wildcard wasn't known for having a clean room. It was true that his room was the biggest bedroom they had, just cluttered to hell and back. Organizing wouldn't cut it, he had to throw out a lot of things. His heart ached departing with some items from his collection, but the effort was worth it.

He hid it from others, but amongst the books on his shelf appeared ones about parenting done right. The hiding spot under his bed was now taken by diapers (at first he didn't get why the packs were so big, now he simply kept 3 of them just in case). Plushies and soft blankets replaced any aesthetic he had going on before.

The most space was needed for the bed. Being a work of Orange who was denied making wooden toys for now it had quite a fancy frame and paint job to compensate for that ban. Headboard with carved and painted flowers, butterflies and dragonflies. Rainbow rungs, probably a choice of Bumblebee, not him. And a simple mattress he went shopping for with Red, as he was the best pick when something needed to be carried.

He was also trying to figure out the specific birth date, but it was not possible. In the weeks they suspected there were a lot of boys born just in local hospitals, they couldn't narrow it down more either, kids hit their growth milestones at their own pace with a loose time frame.

Agreeing on a name was also a struggle, so getting to the point of making documents for the boy was hell that even later making doctor appointments and getting the kid vaccinated (there was a lot of crying) couldn't match.

In the end they named him Akihiko.

Akihiko was developing an interest in grabbing people's hair which Kokichi did not appreciate. When Punch stopped trying to steal the baby from him and got more invested in visiting a coffee shop where a certain girl worked things suddenly got harder.

There was a moment when he started panicking about how it's going to look like when she actually goes away to college, but Sepia and Orange had his back. Sometimes Emerald too, but that was probably Sepia's doing too. Once in a blue moon Cinnamon bothered to help too, but that was a last resort when nobody else would babysit and Kokichi needed a break badly.

It was a hard lesson, but he learned not to leave the child alone with Red, Blondie, Bumblebee and not even ask Blues. Red was helpless when Akihiko started crying, Blondie would refuse to change diapers and Bumblebee was being himself, it's not on purpose, he's just 14. And easily distracted. Blues hisses at people when interrupted.

He loses sleep often, teething is like that. And a few nice shirts to stains. Also his dignity when his new nickname becomes dada when Akihiko suddenly says it for the first time during breakfast with everyone present, except for Emerald sleeping on her plate.

But he truly loses it when Sepia shyly asks him if she and Emerald can take the room after Punch and he doesn't know if he should go off about how Punch specifically told them they're only allowed to share a room because of the bunk beds and her queen size bed is off limits when she's gone and goddammit, you're 16, no way in hell, or, and he gets even more angry when he realizes, she expects him to try to be cool and on board with that, because he's barely 17 and supposedly hates playing their dad. Well, joke's on her, he played up his act to maximum and in the most obnoxious voice, calling her a "young lady", gave a 2 hour lasting lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 Birthday  
> tfw you lay awake at night and think about life  
> I kinda feel bad that I didn't make somethink happier for his birthday, but it's not exactly sad either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timelines are confusing, so I am gonna explain it here mostly for my own sake  
> in the first chpater he was around 16, in this one he's about to turn 18  
> japanese high school is 3 years long, not 4, I assumed 18 is the age they graduate at, except for Hope's Peak students since they get scouted while already in high school, so Kokichi is in senior year of hs as their school year begins in spring and summer break is already during it, not between years  
> that being said, while he was already at HPA in first chapter, Punch and Red going to college happened the same year, just several months later, year after that Blues also went and this year Emerald is graduating since she's his age, Sepia and Orange are only a year younger, the youngest of the pack: Bumblebee, Cinnamon and Blondie in that order are all already/about to be 16  
> -Emerald once tried to use being 6 months older than Sepia as an argument in a small fight, but Sepia is the one with the braincell in this relationship so it didn't work  
> \- in the Bumblebee/Cinnamon relationship there's no braincell  
> \- I really made Orange the coolest of them just because I was trying to avoid being fatphobic on accident, he's skilled at his original and interesting hobby, he's a poly king with a bf and gf who love him, also being one of the warm colors marks him as reliable, it's not on accident that on the colorwheel he's close to Sepia and Red, those are the members Kokichi knows he can aways rely on, well with small exceptions in Red's case, that color has a bit more of a chaotic energy

For a while now he's been thinking he's gonna have gray hair by eighteen, yet it was June and his hair was fine, well, mostly. Akihiko pulled out a few strands just recently.

He knew that just as last year Punch wouldn't be coming since it's a finals season for her, now the same can be said for Blues since they both study abroad. Red was only a few cities over, taking every chance to visit he got, so he'd be there for sure. That big baby got homesick very easily, seemingly opposite of Blues who barely kept in touch with them.

He knew that it was just a way of coping, he admitted to only missing everyone harder while talking on the phone or video chatting. He's avoiding them not to break down crying during a call. It pains him, but he lets Blues keep distance.

He would never say it, but he's kinda glad he didn't manage to convince Emerald to continue her education. She's graduating this year as he would be too if Hope's Peak didn't set him back a year, he'll be graduating at the same time as Sepia and Orange. It seems like both of "clown gfs" (as they call themselves) are dead set on not moving out (at least Sepia wants to go to local school). He remains secretly glad and vocally complaining.

All the swearing he doesn't want to mother hen them and the threat of an empty nest still ends up hanging over his head.

Sure, Emerald and Sepia will stay, but Orange has plans of moving in with his partners after graduation. At least it was in the same city, but another room in their quarters will be emptied still.

He shouldn't be thinking so much about the eventual passing of time, though. It was only few weeks ago that Orange came out as polyamorous to them and promised that along his boyfriend they already knew he's going to bring to the party and introduce his girlfriend.

And that's great, he was very happy for all of the members of DICE, he wanted them to thrive. It's just that seeing them having love lifes (even Cinnamon and Bumblebee seemed closer with each other lately) and moving on into adulthood he felt stuck and lonely.

Most of the days he saw Akihiko as a gift, never as a burden, but in the back of his head he was aware of all the sacrifices he was making to be a good parent. And to keep it a secret out of embarrassment too. It just felt shameful in a way to be seen as his dad sometimes.

He would never do anything to stop Aki from calling him that, so the toddler was running around yelling "dada carry me" in a park or a shopping centre and he had to comply while feeling judged by all the witnesses. Running into one of his classmates while out with the child was something he had nightmares about, they didn't come true this far, but it was bound to happen someday.

He used to think that maybe he'd try theater major, just after a two year gap to make sure all of the DICE is set on good paths first, but now as a single parent he knew he wouldn't.

Their organization was going to slowly dissipate.

Punch probably wasn't even going back to Japan since she has an apartment with her girlfriend and pretty much settled down. Blondie was obsessed with the idea of Paris and Milan, wanting to get into the world of fashion. So Perhaps half of them would still want to live together in the quarters five years from now.

And five years from now is when Akihiko will be barely beginning elementary school, so what's left for Kokichi is to find a job when he's done with high school like Emerald is. Better do that before the funds from Hope's Peak end.

In their long history of non-violent crimes DICE pulled through with some bigger thefts too, but it didn't mean they kept the fortune to themselves. What didn't become college funds went mostly on different donations to charities. So they weren't rich or anything.

There was still a full year ahead before he had to decide, but he was thinking of a certain flower shop, the owner was an Ultimate Florist keeping a steady small business for decades now. He had an eye on that place specifically since the hours wouldn't get in the way of caretaking and the owner owed him a favor.

Sepia could be the one to drop off Akihiko at kindergarten and he would be able to pick him up on the way back. Yeah, there was no reason to stress over it now, everything was going to work out.

If only he could just fall asleep. His birthday was tomorrow and knowing DICE it was going to require a lot of energy to get through the day. It's his own fault he likes to be active, they just planned accordingly. Originally when he was going to bed he was excited, but that turned into nervous energy, got his thoughts running and here he was.

Maybe if he focused on not stress-inducing thoughts the sleep would come? Hmm, he had plans of letting Emerald and Sepia finally take Punch's room this autumn, that would make for a good present for Emerald's 18th birthday or he could wait another half a year and do it in spring for Sepia's because he was petty and fighting Em on her life choices. Ignore how hypocritical that is.

What else, he already had an idea for the report on the progress of his talent he had to do over Summer vacation. Similarly to previous reports his observations were going to be mostly based on what parenting taught him. Those two years with Akihiko really changed his approach to the position he had.

He didn't notice when he fell asleep or remember what he was thinking back then. While he was used to waking up to noises like crying or other baby-typical mayhems today he was startled awake with 7 clowns screaming at him. Thank god Akihiko was already awake and laughing in Red's arms, otherwise he'd have to break their rules and commit a murder, in this circumstances he could laugh it off.

Surrounded by his family. Eating pancakes. Bumblebee rambling about the plans for the day. Aki happily making a mess with his food. Yeah, he could already tell this is going to be a great day, even though it was only beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> AKIHIKO - From Japanese 明 (aki) or 昭 (aki) both meaning "bright" combined with 彦 (hiko) meaning "boy, prince".  
> https://ohwell-itsme-but-danganronpa.tumblr.com/post/619932275394691073/color-codenames-for-an-au-dont-mind-me-expect


End file.
